Ses lèvres
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Les fantasmes de Jack O'Neill...


**Ses lèvres**

**Genre****:** Romance

**Saison****:** aucune en particulier

**Disclaimer****:** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses créateurs et producteurs. J'ai écris cette histoire dans un but de divertissement sans intention ne nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé****:** Les pensées de Jack O'Neill...

**Note****:** Basé sur la citation : "Le sourire, c'est l'amorce du baiser." Robert Sabatier. Il y a une petite partie de vécu dans cette scénette, particulièrement ce que dit O'Neill à Carter à la fin. C'est du véridique. Oui, il y a encore des mecs de nos jours qui sont capables de vous sortir ça.

Ce briefing était terriblement ennuyeux, comme les autres... enfin, la plupart du temps. Disons du moins quand la survie de l'espèce humaine et de la Terre n'était pas en danger. Bref, Carter pérorait comme à son habitude sur des trucs scientifiques, tentant de nous faire comprendre simplement la physique et les maths à nous autres pauvres mortels... et en particulier à ma personne. Comme d'habitude je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait. J'aurais pu faire un effort d'écoute et de compréhension. Dans mes bons jours, je peux parfois me surpasser, et j'étais dans un bon jour. Mais une autre chose bien plus intéressante m'absorbait, je dirais même m'obsédait depuis hier soir où la lâche faiblesse de l'homme en moi s'était dévoilée.

C'était une de nos petites soirées à quatre après une mission mouvementée. Nous sommes sortis dans un bar Irlandais dont je suis devenu un habitué malgré moi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons bu... beaucoup bu et vers deux heure du matin nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, Carter et moi, accoudés au bar alors que la salle commençait à se vider. Nous pensions alors nous prêter à un petit jeu sans conséquence : des blagues, des rires, un regard. C'est alors qu'elle m'a souri, faisant apparaître deux délicates fossettes au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants plongés dans les miens. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés sans vraiment le vouloir. Et alors que quelque secondes auparavant je riais encore, mes lèvres se sont soudainement retrouvées sur les siennes, sans que je ne me l'explique vraiment. Sa bouche me faisait tellement envie. Sur le moment cela me parut presque naturel. Dans ce bar ce n'était plus la Carter que je connaissais mais simplement une femme terriblement désirable. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé, elle s'est laissée faire. Ce n'était pas un baiser animal. Nos chairs s'effleuraient subtilement, et tendrement je me mis à lui mordiller la lèvre supérieure. C'est là qu'elle m'arrêta, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose... pour nous deux. Elle ne dit rien, elle se leva, m'adressa un dernier sourire, un sourire triste et désolé, puis partit. Juste comme ça.

Alors voilà, quand je l'ai revue ce matin aucun de nous n'eut la force de parler de la vielle. Maintenant, en plus de ressentir une affection certaine pour cette jeune femme, j'étais obsédé par ses lèvres roses que je regardais s'agiter avec engouement pendant ce briefing. Je les voyais bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles, disons que j'entendais juste du bruit autour de moi, un brouhaha, une cacophonie. Je ne distinguais plus les mots. J'étais dans mes pensées. Puis soudainement, le silence complet s'installa, tout le monde semblait me regarder.

Et Carter me dit :

- Mon Colonel, tout va bien ?

- Oui Carter, continuez, répondit-je espérant que personne n'avait remarqué le sourire béat que j'affichais depuis un petit moment.

Elle reprit ses explications et cette fois-ci je me forçais à écouter, sinon j'allais encore avoir droit à une conversation peu plaisante avec Daniel. A la fin du briefing, alors que tout le monde était sorti de la salle, seule Carter restait pour ranger ses affaires. Même Hammond s'était rendu en salle de commande. Je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte mais je décidais d'affronter Carter quitte à me faire rembarrer.

- C'était bien hier soir, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Toute la soirée. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ainsi ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- C'est vrai, mais après tout on ne faisait rien de mal, c'était un simple baiser.

Mais en réalité c'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser, car c'était sûrement le premier et le dernier que j'échangeais avec Carter, la femme la plus envoutante et déterminée qui m'avait jamais été donné de connaître. Elle arrivait à être délicate, à être une femme et en même temps à être un soldat au caractère bien trempé. C'était comme courir après une brindille baladée par le vent : lorsque vous croyez l'avoir capturée entre vos paumes, elle s'échappe de nouveau doucement, furtivement.

- Et si j'étais restée, qu'est ce qui se serrait passé ? me demanda-t-elle presque sur un ton de défi.

- Je vous aurais probablement emmenée chez moi pour vous faire l'amour, dis-je avec ironie alors que pourtant je le pensais.

Elle le comprit vite. Je vis ses joues rosir et un sourire gêné s'étira sur ses lèvres. J'avais été sans aucun doute trop direct.

- C'est exactement ce que je craignais, répondit-elle en me fixant de ses iris bleus.

Je m'étais approché un peu plus, je voulais la capturer une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne m'échappe de nouveau. Je voulais capturer son regard qui me transcendait, dévorer des yeux ses lèvres qui ne toucheraient plus jamais les miennes, effleurer sa peau douce et parfumée de la pulpe de mes doigts. Je voulais garder dans mon esprit ces sensations qu'elle me donnait à défaut de pouvoir les ressentir vraiment. Mais elle ne me le permit pas. Elle recula d'un pas. J'avais compris le message et je n'ai pas insisté.

- Il y a des caméras, dit-elle le regard triste et méfiant.

Et comme la vielle, elle s'évapora loin de ma vue.

Fin.


End file.
